Forget Me Not, a poisonous Pikmins tale
by Beanie-Boo-Emii
Summary: What is a pikmin's life like AFTER Olimar and Louie leave? Follow Opal, the spunky poisonous pikmin, and the rest of the new Pikmin in their captivating world. And use your imagination to dream with Opal and save everyone from an evil type of love.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there Opal's the name. I'm just your regular every day Pikmin. I live with the Red Clan, in the district of Ruby. I'm just a little white pikmin. I'm kind of a shy girl. Enough about me…Something you humans may or may not know about us pikmin, is that we communicate with eachother. Yup, you may not understand us, but sometimes we understand you too. Anyway I'm here to share my voice of the pikmin.

I woke up on a normal day in my family's hut. After Olimar and Louie flew off in their huge space tin they left the Pikmin some supplies and taught us how to better take care of ourselves. My memory of them is very faint. I just sprouted and was so far back in the line of available Pikmin that I was usually stuck in the onion to learn about the land. Or just roamed until sunset. The worst part is I still haven't earned my petals, let alone my bud! Yup I was forced into air way before I was ready to sprout. I think some creature sniffed me up… OH! You must be so confused! Usually white and purple Pikmin can only be created from other pikmin. Well Olimar figured out how to reproduce seeds of our colored kinds! And now the transformation flowers are used for basically a fashion statement… It's a sad thing our world has come to! Some pikmin are so self-absorbed they just change their colors on a whim! It's a privilege us average class pikmin have. The purple pikmin guard the flowers and make us pay to use them. You see what I mean? From the stories I have heard, the pikmin have evolved so much since humans have last heard of them. There are even new colors! But you'll hear more about them later. Back to the story…

I'm about to drift off into sleep when my little sister, Sparkle, comes flying into my room and knocking me out of my hammock. Chaaaa MOKU. Uka Uka Uka! Sparkle belts at the top of her lungs. "Na?" I stutter, Na is a word of confusion almost like "huh?" or "say again". Cha means sister, moku means morning, and uka means food. Sparkle prefers to speak pikminian over English at times. Pikminian is a very simple language; we only say what we need usually. No need for unnecessary long sentences. Sparkle is a red pikimin. Well considering my whole family is, except for me. Yeah I'm the black sheep, well more like white sheep. I was adopted by Anna, the sweetest redmin around. I don't know who my true parents are, since an animal uprooted me. Either way it's a disappointment that no one was monitoring my seed. Usually the parent pikmin monitor their offspring's seeds. But I wonder why my parents weren't there. Nowadays pikmin need permission to have children. The way they reproduce is with lots of spiritual power. It takes preparation and samples of their own buds or flowers. They have to take their samples and deposit it into a mother flower. If they don't take delicate care of their flower, their seeds are useless. And usually the ruler of the clan will not let them reproduce again.

I'm surprised the Red Queen let Anna adopt me. Pikmin are never supposed to crossbreed or cross-house together. The rulers say this law keeps everyone "in order". Heaven forbid pikmin of different colors fall in love and make new colors. NOOOOooo things will get too complicated. I hope you get my sarcasm…

So Sparkle screams at me to make her some breakfast. I guess Mama(Anna) is out working. She works at the Red Clan of Ruby training facility. She's a just a secretary. I get up and scuffle into the den. We must have a few berries around here somewhere. Sigh. Sparkle why don't you go start the fire? The average house of a pikmin is very earthy. All we have is a small fire pit, a cabinet, 3 stools around a low tree stump, and a beanbag for two. I scrounge up a berry from the cabinet and smash it up so Sparkle can eat it easier. Eat up! Sparkle chows down while I peek out the front door made of cloth. Pikmin are roaming the dirt road with small barrels and satchels. A store cart here or there. As I see familiar piks we exchange Mokus(good mornings if you don't remember). Then I hear the first morning bell. It was already time for school! Oh gosh! Then the Big School Bulborb stumbles past me and stops at the end of the road. SPARKLE HURRY! Bob is here! Bob is the town's school Bulborb. We have learned how to train some of the planet's creatures. Sparkle flies out of the door and we rush to Bob. Some school mates greet us as we hop on Bob's back.

STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER! I hope I haven't made the story too confusing so far. I'm improvising a lot and I hope you can picture the story in your head well. I will attempt at drawing the map of the land and other doodles. I really love Pikmin and the story plot will kick in soon. It just takes a while to explain how advanced the pikmin have become. It's not like they have TV's or anything, but they don't just follow people like mindless blobs! xD oh and if you haven't caught it yet the slanted font is dialogue. I'm too lazy to make correct grammar ahah. Rate and keep on reading! Love you guys! Don't be afraid to check out my Harvest Moon fanfic either. But I still need to catch up on that one too…

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Opal! You won't believe what we did at the lake!" shouts Rachel, my best friend, as we hop on the Bulborb. I latch onto him while he starts an upbeat trot.

"Wh":" "What?" I question. As soon as Rachel begins to answer my reply Kade, a guy from our homeroom, grabs her leg and pulls her near. Ya see Kade definitely loves to woo every pikmin girl in the school. Currently I guess his interest is Rachel. As he tries to flirt his way into her heart, I just pray someone will like me someday. My whole family says I'm beautiful, which is very hard to believe since I'm the only white Pikmin in my whole Red Clan. Why would anyone think I'm beautiful? I'm just an outcast. Besides I've never seen any other white Pikmin, because they all live in a specific region far up North. As far as I know they might be extinct.

lost in the by wild Bulborbs, or even infected by sick Pikmine far up thing is… every Pikmin is usually planted in the clan that their color corresponds too. Because it's such a long process and their parents need to moniter their seed. Not me of course, I'm just so "lucky," as Anna would say. That I was born in "no Pikmins' land" The border between every PikClan's territory. I was "lucky" enough not to be trampled by wild Bulborbs, or even infected by sick Pikmin lost in the woods. Ugh I'm getting off track again! I'm sorry human.

Bob the Bulborb drops off the little pikmin at the younger schoolhouse. I kiss Sparkle as she hops off Bob. He trots towards our school and I'm trying to ignore Rachel and Kade when something catches my eye. It was a flash of something pink. We don't use the color pink much in the Red Clan. Pink symbolizes a mixture of white and red pikmin. Mixed color Pikmin is strictly forbidden. Anna says the rulers don't understand true love. So there are no exceptions for colors who want to cross breed. There has to be more of a reason. Anna doesn't always have logical answers. She loves emotional responses and riddles. She must like to confuse me.

We walk into class and I try to avoid the usual stares from a class full of Rude Ruby Piks. The whole class sits in clusters of cliques; it's always hard to find an accepting group. I distract myself by tending to a pot of hanging plants. The class suddenly falls silent and direct their attention to the doorway. In walks a blue Pikmin. A tall, sturdy blue Pikmin. I have never seen any other color other than red. We were all amazed.  
>"What are you all gaping at?" The blue Pikmin questions us with a deep voice, "Have you not seen a Water Clan member before?" Blue Pikmin and Red Pikmin have practically been enemies from the beginning of the Clans. Blue has the power to manipulate water and breathe through it. Red has the power to manipulate fire and lava, they are immune to burns. "Together we don't mix well, our perspectives are too different for compromise," as our Rulers would say. It was especially strange to see a Blue when the main purpose of school was to teach us how to control our color's powers.<br>He skims the classroom. We are all dead silent. He points to me and says,  
>"You! Come with me." All the Piks stared holes through me. I stuttered and didn't know if I should trust the mysterious Blue. My teacher walked in and motioned for me to follow the Blue. Once I got up and slowly walked towards him, I could hear my classmates whispering rude things about the Water Clan. I was disappointed. I never wanted the Blue and Reds to have such a hatred of eachother, I vaguely remember witnessing a brawl between them.<br>I was very young and it was a time when I barely trusted Anna. I was running away from her as she tried to discipline me. I ran as far as I could till I reached the fence guarding the district border. They all tumbled on the ground as the Red Piks used their fire powers to harm. The Blue Piks had to summon water. Both the clans made graceful motions and their elementals would go in the direction they controlled. It was as if I was watching a violent dance with nature. I guess this is when the War was beginning to uproot itself. I never realized I have seen a part of our history until now.

Once the Blue Pik led me quickly out of the school, he abruptly turned and said,  
>"How did you end up here?" I stared at him, my mouth agape.<br>"Wait, wah- Why should I give you an answer? You, what if you're one of those kidnappers who take young Piks!" I just stuttered. " OH no! You are!-" I started to scream, but the Pik covered my mouth and laughed,  
>"Oh Opal, so innocent. Nevermind that we don't have much time… I will prove I mean no harm and for a great reason! But I can't yet," He stepped back and looked me up top to bottom, "You are capable of so many things. We have been waiting."<p>

**Author's Note: I apologize once again guys! What do YOU think will happen next? Don't be afraid to review! I've been working on so many other stories! I'm not sure if the links will work :/**

**A Starry Soul**

**Moon's Novelcy Legacy**

**Swirl's 100 souls**

**Nope links don't work :( well just visit my profile if you wanna get them! thanks :)**


End file.
